pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Moses Browne
Rev. Moses Browne (1704 - 13 September 1787) was an English poet and clergyman.Courtney, 52. Life Browne was born in Severn Stoke, Worcester. He published his early poetry under the patronage of Viscount Molesworth; after the death of his patron he struggled to support a growing family as a pen-cutter.Moses Browne (1704-1787), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State Universiy. Web, May 4, 2016. Browne found a kind friend in Edward Cave, the proprietor of the Gentleman's Magazine, and for a long time he was the principal poetical contributor to that periodical. The prize of 50 lb. offered by Cave for the best theological poem was awarded to Browne by Dr. Birch. Browne was an enthusiastic angler, and in 1750, at the suggestion of Dr. Johnson, brought out an edition of Walton and Cotton's Compleat Angler, adding to it "a number of occasional notes". These were of value, but unfortunately the original text was altered to suit the taste of the age. Other editions appeared in 1759 and 1772, the former giving rise to a controversy with Sir John Hawkins, who was also an editor of that work. Through the encouragement of the Rev. James Hervey he took orders in the English church and became curate to Hervey at Collingtree in 1753. The small living of Olney was given to Browne by Lord Dartmouth in the same year, but as the poet had a large family—Cowper says 'ten or a dozen' children, Hervey with greater precision 'thirteen'-he was forced to accept in 1763 the chaplaincy of Morden College, and to be non-resident at Olney. At a still later date he became the vicar of Sutton in Lincolnshire. Browne died at Morden College, his wife, Ann, having predeceased him on 24 March 1783, aged 65. Writing His earliest production in print was a weak tragedy called Polidus; or, Distress'd love, and an equally weak farce All Bedevil'd; or, The House in a Hurry, neither of which was ever performed by regular actors or in a licensed theatre. His poems of Piscatory Eclogues, 1729, were dedicated to Dodington, afterwards Lord Melcombe. They were reissued with other works in 1739 under the title of Poems on Various Subjects and again in 1773 as Angling Sports: In nine Piscatory Eclogues.' Browne's volume, Works and Rest of the Creation, containing (1) an Essay on the Universe, (2) Sunday Thoughts was published in 1752, and was several times reprinted, the last edition being in 1806. He was the author of several sermons and the translator of 'The Excellency of the Knowledge of Jesus Christ, by John Liborius Zimmermann,' which passed through three editions (1772, 1773, and 1801). At the command of the Duke and Duchess of Somerset he wrote in 1749 a poem on their seat of 'Percy Lodge,' but it was not given to the world until 1755. Had they lived, this poor poet would have been better provided for. Recognition A tablet to his memory is in Olney Church. Publications Poetry *''The Throne of Justice: A Pindaric ode''. London: T. Edlin, 1721. *''The Richmond beauties: A poem''. London: E. Curll, 1722; Dublin: W.H., 1722. *''Verses to the right honourable the Earl of Scarborough: Upon the death of the late glorious King''. London: J. Millan, 1727. *''Piscatory eclogues: An essay to introduce new rules and new characters into pastoral''. London: C. Ackers, for John Brindley, 1729. Poems on various subjects. 1739. *''Percy-lodge: A poem''. London: W. Owen / E. Withers & W. Sanby / J. Buckland, 1755. *''Angling Sports: In nine pisctory eclogues''. London: Edward & Charles Dilly, 1773. Plays *''Polidus; or, Distress'd love: A tragedy; with a farce call'd All bedevil'd; or, The house in a hurry''. London: 1723. Non-fiction *''Sunday Thoughts''. London: J. Payne and J. Bouquet, 1750 **expanded as Sunday Thoughts: In three parts; to which is prefix'd, An essay on the universe. London: A. Millar, 1753 **expanded as Sunday Thoughts: In four parts. London: privately published, 1781. *''The Works and Rest of the Creation''. London: A. Millar, 1752. *''The Nativity and Humiliation of Jesus Christ Practically Consider'd: A sermon''. London: W. Owen / E. Withers / J. Buckland / T. Ball, 1754. *''The Christian's glorious Coronation-day. A sermon''. London: privately published, 1761. *''The Causes that Obstruct the Progress of Reformation: A sermon''. London: J. Buckland / E. Dilly, 1765. *''The excellency of the knowledge of Jesus Christ''. London: E. & C. Dilly, 1772; Baltimore: John Creery, 1816. Edited *Izaak Walton & Charles Cotton, The compleat angler; or, Contemplative man's recreation. London: Henry Kent, 1750. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Moses Browne, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 4, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . May 4, 2016. Notes External links ;About * "Browne, Moses" Category:1704 births Category:1787 deaths Category:People from Olney, Buckinghamshire Category:18th-century poets Category:18th-century English Anglican priests Category:18th-century English writers Category:Morden College Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets